


Promptober 2020

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Knight Twins AU, October Prompt Challenge, giant spider actually, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Ficlettes for October
Relationships: White Choco Cookie & Pistachio Cookie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Autumn

White walked along a worn path, breathing deep and enjoying it. The leaves that floated by on the wind were wonderful shades of light greens, soft yellows and rich oranges. She loved this time of year. She loved how the air was just starting to nip with a light chill, how the wind was still soft, and of course, the changing colors.

Sure, the spring time petals of the cherry blossoms were nice, and the summer sun was amazing to lay under and enjoy, and the winter cold was a great reason to snuggle up with a warm blanket and some hot cocoa. But fall? That was the best time to walk through nature. She thought for a moment...perhaps it was because of her mother. This...was the ‘death’ of the world, the fall to winter.

White paused and looked at a barren branch, the life now locked inside the dull bark. She thought for a moment about the cycle Pomegranet spoke off. An explosion of growth, a stagnation, a decline, and a ruin before the explosion happens once a again. She pulled away from the tree and continued on her way. Nature went through the same cycle of society. Interesting…

She kicked a small pile of leaves and watched them scatter in the wind. She smiled a bit more and took a deep breath. Autumn was her favorite time of the year...everything just felt nice, it was the best time to just exist. Autumn was also the best time to sleep outside.

All around, this was a good time of year.


	2. Spider

“It should be around here…” White mumbled as she looked around the rocky terrain.

“You’ve been sayin that for the past half hour….” Pistachio grumbled, watching the knight in white wander around. She regretted being dragged on this ‘little’ trip...that’s lasted a week. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you wanted to see the giant spider monster.”

“No I didn’t, you did.”

“Because Oatmeal Cream ordered you to help.”

Pistachio couldn’t argue that one. This creature is causing problems and Oatmeal Cream didn’t want it getting closer to any settlements. She was here to make sure it was actually handled, as the knight-captian in training could be a little...flighty.

White carefully climbed onto a mossy boulder and looked around. “There’s nothing here!” she shouted after a moment. 

“...White.”

“Information must be wro-”

“White.”

“We should look over the report again, maybe we mis-”

“White!”

“What!” White whirled around to find Pistachio staring at the boulder. She didn’t look down. “...I’m standing on it, aren’t I?”

Pistachio slowly nodded. White took a deep breath and looked down. The moss was a soft, way too soft. Then the boulder started moving. The ground rumbled and eight legs ripped themselves from under the boulder. White yelped as the creature suddenly thrust upward, throwing her from her back.

Pistachio readied her spear and shield, the green tip starting to glow. “White! Are you alright?”

White pushed herself up and nodded, pulling out her rapier and readying herself. “Yeah! I’m good!”

The creature roared and charged at Pistachio, slamming into her and knocking her back.

Lower down. Brace. Ready. Go! Charge, slam into the creature, g- White slowed as one of the legs knocked her away. She growled and gripped her rapier just a bit tighter and readied herself as the great arachnid turned to face her.

Its red eyes stared down at her in silence, venom dripping from its fangs. It screeched loudly and started a charge. White lowered herself, reading her weapon. She was ready to fight...ready for the eating attempt.

But it suddenly stopped in front of her...she could feel its breath on her face. Its wide eyes stared down at her, whatever aggressiveness it had suddenly vanished. She blinked in confusion, and looked up at the fuzzy beast. White slowly lowered her weapon and straightened up, was this thing really that dangerous?

The knight carefully reached out and touched the creature’s head with her bare hand. Its fuzz was quite soft, it felt nice to touch it.

“...you’re not so bad…” White mumbled softly, gently stroking the spider with her thumb. “Why are you here, hmm?”

There was a soft chirp from the giant spider and White sighed a little. She didn’t understand, but there was something in her that seemed to. “You don’t really know do you…you’re just lost…”

Another chirp, and White smiled a bit wider. Then she noticed Pistachio readying. “Wait!” Her shout startled her friend out of being ready. “Its not dangerous.”

“White it’s a giant spider!”

“Tach, look…” White turned her attention back to the large creature...it was making a soft clicking sound as she pet it. “Its not hurting anyone...not really. Can’t we just leave it here?”

“White we can’t-”

“We can! Few people come here! If we set up a sign people will stay away. There’s no reason to kill it.”

Pistachio looked at White, then at the large spider creature that had already started to settle down again. Then she let out a heavy sigh. “...fine. But if it wanders off we have to promise to come back and deal with it. I’m pretty sure that’s the only way anyone will agree to this.”

White pet its head as the beast fell back asleep. “I know I know….if it hurts someone I’ll come back and put it down, I promise. But let’s just leave it for now.”

“...one day that compassion is going to get you killed.”

“But today is not that day!” White stopped, carefully pulling away from the creature and sheathing her weapon. “...you know, we have a day before we have to head back, we could-”

“White. No.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance to say it!”

Pistachio grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her away from the sleeping beast, grumbling to herself as White just laughed.


End file.
